Achievements
=Lucius= The Steam version of Lucius allows the player to unlock - and keep track of - achievements as they progress through the game. Some missions have no impact on the story, and others are achieved simply by playing. Presents can also be unlocked by completing chores for the members of Dante Manor. Game Related Achievements *'First Blood': Kill Mary. *'Double Murder': Kill Gene. *'Getting the hang of it': Kill 3 people. *'Serial killer': Kill 4 people. *'High five': Kill 5 people. *'My lucky number': Kill 6 people. *'Deadly sins': Kill 7 people. *'Killed eight people and loving it': Kill 8 people. *'Nine gates of hell': Kill 9 people. *'Nine of them did not matter': Kill 10 people. *'Seven to eleven': Kill 11 people. *'No for homeschooling': Kill 12 people. *'Unlucky one': Kill 13 people. *'Finally no more driving': Kill 14 people. *'Almost there': Kill 15 people. *'Lobotomizer': Kill 16 people. *'You all saw him; he had a gun': Kill 17 people. *'Catholic vengeance': Kill 18 people. *'Two out of three fathers': Kill 19 people. *'Son of the Devil': Kill 20 people. *'Dr. Kevorkian': Assist on 3 suicides *'Pyromaniac': Let 5 people burn. *'Screw hiding': Shoot 5 people. *'Devils Trainee': Complete all tutorials. *'Explorer': Find secret chamber before chapter seven. Power Related Achievements *'Firestarter': Use lesser combustion 5 times. *'Firemaster': Get fifth level for combustion. *'Jedi': Get fifth level for telekinesis. *'Memento': Get fifth level for memory erase. *'Mem-error': Use memory erase 5 times. *'Dr. Alzheimer': Use memory erase 10 times. *'Inside your head': Use mind control 5 times. *'Ultimate devil mindtrick': Use mind control 10 times. *'Mindtwister': Get fifth level for mind control. Other Achievements *'Are You There God? It's Me, Lucius': Turn a cross 5 times. *'TV Addict': Turn on the television 5 times. *'They see me rollin': Get spotted 5 times. *'These things belong together': Combine 6 items. *'There is no answer': Talk to people 10 times. *'Accidents do happen': Break 10 objects. *'Devils little menace': Break 20 objects. *'Rebel without a cause': Break 30 objects. *'Tasmanian Devil': Break 50 objects. *'Hoarder': Collect 20 items. *'Let there be Dark!': Turn off lights 20 times. *'Paparazzi': Take 20 pictures. *'We got ourselves a reader': Read 20 journal entries. *'I like this game': Play 20 hours. *'I'm addicted': Play 40 hours. *'Looking for something': Open 50 drawers. *'Tour de Dante manor': Cycle 10 miles. *'Marathon': Run 26 miles. *'Mommy's little helper': Complete chores for all the presents. *'Music is all around us': Find two ways to listen to music from the music box. *'Oops!': Shoot someone. *'Sherlock': Open safe without hints. =Lucius II= Level/Chapter Achievements *'Back in black': Get Lucius' suit. *'Escape the ward': Complete first level. *'Nun of that': Complete second level. *'Acidtrip done': Complete third level. *'Under construction': Complete fourth level. *'Hospitals are for pussies': Finish Chapter 1. *'Ludlow is too small for me': Complete sixth level. *'Trumpets filled with water': Complete seventh level. *'Put your lights off': Complete eighth level. *'Corn king killed': Complete ninth level. *'Finally it's done': Complete the game. Murder Achievements *'Murderer': Kill a person. *'Double Homicide': Make a double kill. *'Ted Bundy': Kille more than three persons in a row. *'Light up the blunt!': Kill a person with a blunt object. *'Electric power!': Kill a person with electricity. *'Fiery furnace': Kill a person with fire. *'Melting pot': Kill a person with Acid. *'Your lips are venomous' Kill a person with Poison. *'Unabomber'Create a homemade bomb from fertilizer. *'Splitting headache': Split a person's head with a circular saw. *'Nailed it!': Kill a person with a nailgun. *'Smooth elevator': Kill a person by getting them to drop down to the elevator shaft. *'Executioner': Decapitate an enemy 6 times. *'Ronaldo': Kick dead enemy head around. *'Smoking kills': Kill 3 people by using the environment while they are having a smoke *'Sting': Use bees to kill an enemy. *'I remember when I lost my mind': Use chainsaw to kill an enemy. *'Don't fear the reaper': Kill 3 persons with a scythe. *'Cannon fodder': Kill 3 people with firehydrant. *'Out of gas': Explode a gas pump. *'Puppetmaster': Attack and kill 5 persons with mind control. *'Sledge-hammer-time!': Hit a person with sledgehammer. *'Ludlow Chainsaw Massacre': Use chainsaw to kill an enemy in the final episode. *'Holy diver': Make a person mad. *'Roadkill': Witness a person getting ran over by a car. *'Grinder': Use a woodchipper to make minced meat. *'Sleepy hollow': Kill everyone at Ludlow *'Developers deserve to die!' Kill passengers from the bus. *'Problem Child': Kill everyone in every level. Unique Kills *'Like a surgeon': Sabotage a heart transplant. *'Butthurt': You need to figure this one out yourself. Bobblehead Achievements *'The boy has toys': Find 1 bobblehead. *'It's a toy story': Find 12 bobbleheads. *'Wobble wobble': Find 25 bobbleheads. *'These are the toys of my life':Find 40 bobbleheads. *'King of bobbleheads': Find 60 bobbleheads. Misc. *'I want to ride my tricycle!': Find a tricycle and ride it. *'Bengt!' Pick Up a beachball. *'I just called, to say, I will kill you': Make a successful call. *'She's just looking for attention': Call Maria. *'Is Ted really your friend?': Call Ted. *'MJ' Touch four kids. *'Sacrilege': Disable a religious item. *'This is blasphemy': Disable 5 religious items. *'Antichrist!' Disable 10 religious items. *'Rob Bery' Steal money from Ludlow. *'Thanks for smoking': Attract enemy attention 5 times with smokes. *'Mastermind': Use 5 different items with mind control. *'Resourceful': Use 4 vending machines to acquire goods. *'Hit & run!': Get run over by a car. *'Hit, run and beat it!': Get run over by MJ. *'I'm just a lonely boy': Make someone else shoot you with a nailgun. *'Controlfreak.': Break 5 different items with mind control. =Lucius III= Story achievements *'Student of the game': Tutorial complete. *'Meet & Greet: '''Introduction complete. *'Crowned Horseman:' Chapter 01 complete. *'Thy sword, thy preach:' Chapter 02 complete. *'The language shall remain dead: Get 3 Latin hints. *'''The scale is even: Chapter 03 complete. *'Death is a game we all play:' Chapter 04 complete. *'Burn mother... Burn:' Incinerate 8 persons *'No child's play:' Kill 5 kids. *'Punished by the devil:' Chapter 05 complete. *'From home to home:' Chapter 06 complete. *'There can be only one:' Kill your father. *'No sympathy for the devil:' Chapter 07 complete. *'...or the angel:' Kill an angel. *'Take the throne:' Take the throne from your father. *'Enter the pearly gates:' Enter the pearly gates. Optional Kills *'The Doc could not make 88mph:' Kill the doctor *'Birth of Samara:' Make a person fall in the well. *'The Machinist:' Help Ceefor to build his machine. *'True Grit:' Create 2 deaths by hanging. *'Killing the sailor man. Poop, poop:' Kill a person at the sea. Bobblehead Achievemments *'What! These things again?': Find a Bobblehead. *'There better be cake after these': Find 12 Bobbleheads. *'Is there any point to these?': Find 30 Bobbleheads. *'Last one! Where's the cake?:' Find 66 Bobbleheads. Misc. *'I keep on fallin':' Die by a fall 5 times. *'Cliffhanger:' Hang from a ledge 5 times *'Mile long club:' Take a thousand steps. *'Master of disguises:' Wear 5 sets of clothes. *'You're my heart, you're my soul:' Eat five hearts. *'Run Lola, Run!:' Make Samantha Morgan run for 30 seconds. *'I wish I was big:' Get 1 tip from the Sultan. *'...and they say magicians son't tip!:' Get 4 tips from the Sultan. *'I have it all:' Collect all main items. *'Okay. Enough with the monologues!:' Skip the long monologue of Gabriel. Category:Lists